Werewolf
Werewolves, more commonly known as Weres, are a species of supernaturals that transform from human to wolf on the night of a full moon. Their abilities strengthen and weaken corresponding to the phases of the moon—the closer it is to full moon, the stronger they become. Their body builds also vary by the phases of the moon. They are some of the most dominant species, and tend to rival vampires. Overview History Vampires and werewolves started the American Civil War in the late 1880's in attempt to destroy one another. Physiology A Werewolf's physiology varies due to the phases of the moon. The closer they are to full moon, the more built their bodies become; subsequently, their logic weakens while their animalistic instincts become stronger. A werewolf's mentality is completely devoted to its pack, as are most werewolves devoted to their own kind. They also have an attraction to the moon. Werewolves are born and bred to be possessive, territorial, extremely protective, stubborn, and hot tempered (Males especially). Mating Process When a male Werewolf finds a potential mate, his body releases a purring mechanism from his voice that has the power to encourage, or seduce, the mate in question to want to be closer to the male. The mate in question has to be close to the male, emotionally and physically for it to work. However, A female Werewolf's body prepares itself at a certain age to attract a male wolves- Her hair grows longer, she gets taller, and her bust gets bigger- This is what is known as The Mating Age. When werewolves mature fully, they start mating more often. Psychology Marriage Werewolves are most often put in arranged marriages by their parents to ensure control and purity of their race. The Father of the Female Werewolf has total control over who is to be arranged to marry her, and is both Fathers agree, an Engagement Ceremony will take place. At the ceremony they exchange vows and seal them with a kiss. After the Ceremony Both newly engaged Weres must sign the Engagement contract which sets the marriage in stone with no possible way out of it. If you for whatever reason do not or will not sign the papers you are looked down upon by other Werewolves and the Elders. Packs Each pack has it's own leader, along with a varied group of members. The other members of the pack may have certain ranks, such as Pack Matrons. The pack leader takes care of all their members, For example, if one member has a problem it's usually reported to the pack leader for them to intervene. Since pack members are like a close-knit family, every full moon they shift and run together as a pack. Belief System Werewolves have the belief of a soul mate, a perfect other half or counterpart to their soul. They take this very seriously, as it is hard to find your soul mate and its very lucky if you do. The Elders and Adults expect younger wolves to obey and follow every rule- to control the younger generation- as well as to make sure bloodlines stay completely pure. This is expressed through arranged marriages. If they don't follow through with the commitments parents have set up, they're looked down upon for a Werewolf must never put someone else before their own kind. Transformation Most werewolves are born with the DNA, and therefore possess the power to transform into werewolves at an early age, 4-5 respectively. However, there have been cases where a human can be transformed into a werewolf through bite, similar to how some can be made into Vampires, however this is a rare occurrence. Powers and abilities Werewolves' abilities vary following the phases of the moon. They become more human after the full moon, with their abilities weakened. Two weeks before the full moon, their powers will begin to strengthen, as do their instincts until the night before, where they will be at full power to rival a vampire's strength. On the night of the full moon, they shed their human form to become wolves until the sun rises. * Brain Scanning * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Metabolism * Enhanced Senses * Healing Factor Personality Traits Index A werewolf's circle of friends are small; they are not easy to get to know and are often viewed as very private individuals. If given the choice to stay at home with a few select people or going out with a crowd, they'd stay home with the ones whom their consider to be their pack. They are not easily intimidated and seldom care what others think of them. Because of their "keep to myself" tendencies and their stoic attitude, they are often viewed as unfriendly and cold. In reality, werewolves are very loyal to the select few their accept into their circle. They don't talk a lot, but when they do, you'd better listen. They have good instincts and are known to be people watchers. They are often considered moody and dark, and don't care to explain themselves, but beneath that outer shell is someone who will never turn their back on you. Notable Werewolves * Antonio * Caleb * Cary Cannon * Clara Parker * Damian Bond * Evert * Fredericka Lakota * Jeremiah Holmes * Jonah * Lucas Parker * Luis * Marissa Canzoni * Monique * Mr. Lakota * Mr. Parker * Mrs. Parker * Nathan * Ramon Henderson * Sabastian Rozo * Sky Peacemaker * Will ;Hybrids * Brandon Hart (half-human half-werewolf half-fae) * Charles (half-shape-shifter half-werewolf) Category:Werewolves